For Old Time's Sake
by Ads S
Summary: She hadn't been asked to dance since- since Albus in the Yule Ball. "Whatever for Weasley?" He shrugged his shoulders flippantly, "I've gotten better since Hogwarts I swear. C'mon Professor. For Old Time's Sake."


For Old Time's Sake

 _"Never gonna let him forget this are you?"  
"Never!"_

* * *

Practicing for the Yule Ball _was_ the most traumatizing experience of Ron's life. Until he found out that Hermione had signed him up for dance lessons with her old ballet teacher so that he wouldn't, in her words; _'look like a sloth on the dance floor'_. The wedding was to be a traditional Muggle wedding; and therefore the bride and groom were expected to hold the first dance during the aftermath of the actual ceremony. Hermione, of course- needed no teaching; since she had actually paid attention during the Yule Ball classes. Ron; on the other hand- had skipped all classes after having danced with Professor McGonagall on the first day.

The only comfort that he received was that Harry, George and his father were being subjected to the same torture. This small happiness however died when he found out that they wouldn't be learning with him- but rather with their respective others. Ron considered asking Hermione to teach him; but decided against it when he saw her walk in on one of George's practices. So- Ron went every Saturday and Sunday to a small, dingy ballroom above a little cafe and spent two hours correcting and re-correcting the position of his hands and legs and his posture in front of a thin, greying lady who was always walking on her tiptoes.

Miraculously; the woman decided that two weeks before the wedding; Ron had learnt all that she could teach and let him free of the classes. To say Ron celebrated by having a drink would severely undermine the lengths Harry and George went through to conceal a blabbering, drunk Ron from his fiery fiance. Their efforts were rewarded by the hilarious spectacle of Hermione trying(and failing) to reprimand an out-of-it hungover Ron; who couldn't coherently string two words together. Fuming; Hermione stormed out of the room after 15 minutes, muttering under her breath about immaturity and irresponsibility. Of course; George had recorded that whole thing and got a mouthful himself when he promised to play it at the rehearsal dinner; as something of a pre-wedding gift.

Harry and Ginny took it upon themselves to have the tape destroyed that night; there was no telling how violent Hermione would get if she knew it had lasted the night. They did, however; make sure that they watched it once more and cried themselves to tears laughing. After all; pure comedy like that mustn't be discarded so frivolously. They embedded it to memory and then burnt the tape; making sure that the destruction wasn't reparable. This- was easier said than done- since most of the fragmented pieces kept joining together.

In the end they decided that the best course of action was to bury the pieces- so that George wouldn't be able to find it later. Being extremely tired- they hadn't taken into account that George could _accio_ the pieces- and on the night of the rehearsal dinner; they were met with stony eyes from Hermione; who refused to speak to either of them until a week later. But the tape was a hue success; leaving everyone but Hermione clutching their stomach.

Even Mr and Mrs Granger; who had been given back their memories by Kingsley- sported amused smiles at their daughter's antics. Both of them left early that night; they had to catch the Tube back home; but Mr. Granger made it a point to wish Ron the very best of luck for his married life, and to mention that his door was always open for Ron to drink and crash for a few days without Hermione getting suspicious. After all- Mr. Granger knew first-hand how fiery Granger women were.

~0~

Minerva McGonagall would've loved to say that she was surprised or that she had unknowingly hexed the poor postman who had delivered her wedding invitation to her and added to the merry conversation her colleagues were having; but she had very well expected that the invitation would be delivered the Muggle way. She was well aware that Hermione had kept in touch with her Muggle friends through the school years as well; delivering letters by owl to her parents- which would reach her friends through post. Minerva had found this out in Year 3; when she was in rotation for intercepting any letters that went and came to the students- they had been on guard for anyone communicating with Sirius. She brought it up with Albus; and suggested a separate Muggle posting system for all Muggleborn students. Arthur, of course- immediately offered to build it; an offer which Albus kindly rejected in favour of one of their old students who had drafted himself into a Muggle college after Hogwarts.

She opened the lavender coloured envelope and pulled put the pristine card- a simple invite inviting her to attend the matrimonial joining of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger. There was also a small card; written in Ron's shoddy handwriting; asking her to take time off from school and come along with George's oldest son- Fred. At the end he had written, _'Professor; you must attend. If you don't; my entire wedding will be filled with well timed pranks from George. You wouldn't want me to embarrass myself on my wedding day, surely.'_ The old woman allowed herself a little smile at that last time, and the put away the invitation between the pages of her book. She would contemplate whether or not to go later; right now- she had a NEWTS class to teach.

~0~

Ginny carefully fixed Hermione's off-white dress- arranging her shoulders so that they would sag. When Ginny had gone to get the dress, she'd forgotten to account for how bony Hermione would've become after the war; as so there was a bunch of last minute alterations to do. She carefully ran her fingers through the creases once more, and then removed the satin blind cloth from Hermione's eyes. Hermione's hands flew to her mouth; and her brown eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"Do you not like it?" Ginny said- suddenly very nervous that she had gotten the wrong dress. Hermione turned around and hugged Ginny, tight. Ginny returned the hug immediately, pulling the brunette close and resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.  
"It's perfect Ginny, thank you," she whispered in the red head's ear, "I couldn't have picked a better dress if I tried."  
The dress was a simple, short sleeved gown- off white; with a set of golden shimmers. It had a thinly decorated v-neck that dipped down just enough to be called classy. Hermione blinked back the tears that threatened to spill- and lifted her curly mess of hair with a small smile, "What are you going to do about all this?"

~0~

'Professor! You made it!" Minerva turned around to meet a familiar shaggy, black haired boy with his arms wide open. She smiled and hugged Harry, her green eyes shining with amusement. "Ron will be so relieved when he sees you; he's been constantly on guard ever since the punch bowl attacked him and he had to go clean his tux."  
"I presume that the animate punch bowl is the work of one of the Weasley seniors?"  
"Believe it or not, the punch bowl was Charlie's idea. Apparently it was one of the pranks that his girlfriend had played on him back in Romania; and he's been waiting to try it on one of his brothers ever since."

"Mr. Potter- it honestly isn't that hard for me to believe that hexing a punch bowl is beneath any Weasley- no matter what they were when I taught them. To be quite frank; I'm surprised that the punch bowl is the only thing that attacked Ronald. For example-" Minerva waved her wand in front of the chandelier that was a few feet away from them, "-I suggest you take a step back Potter."

Sure enough, there was a loud bang! and tomato juice fell out from one of the bulbs of the chandelier.  
"Sweet- Ronikins will be doused in-" George swallowed the end of his sentence as he saw Professor McGonagall standing in front of him; next to a chortling Harry who was biting his lip as to not burst out laughing. He smiled meekly, "- Hello Professor. I wasn't aware that you were coming today."  
"Can't have you making a fool of your younger brother on his big day now; can we Mr. Weasley?"  
"Yes we ca- I mean no we can't Professor."

"George!" a yell came from around the corridor, "Did the chandelier blast go-" Bill came around the corner and froze when he saw Professor McGonagall.  
Minerva looked at him with a small smile, "You were saying Mr. Weasley?"  
"I was just asking George what that loud bang was Professor."  
"I'm sure you were. It was a chandelier bulb Weasley. Does that sufficiently answer your question?"  
"Um- yeah, yes absolutely! Why don't I take you to meet Ron Professor? It is- after all; his big day."

"That's perfectly all right- you and Mr. Weasley here can clean up this tomato mess. I'm sure Potter can take me, can't you Potter?"  
Harry- who was still recovering from seeing Bill and George's hilarious faces- straightened his face immediately and said, "Of course Professor. Right this way."

~0~

The ceremony had been beautiful, Minerva thought as she sipped the very expensive champagne and watched the bride and groom have their first dance. She knew for a fact that there hadn't been a single dry eye in the garden; as the two exchanged their vows under an autumn-kissed tree. Minerva herself had blinked back a few tears; and made it a point to go personally congratulate the couple and wish them the very best in life. They were after all; two-thirds of her little Gryffindor trio; and their wedding had greatly reminded her of James and Lily's. Of course; this wedding didn't have a Sirius and Marlene standing next to the bride and groom making wildy inappropriate jokes; but it was just as enjoyable all the same.

Minerva was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled back into reality by a soft tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Ron bending down so that e was her height; his head titled sheepishly; making his red curls fall on his freckled face. She shifted so that she was facing him completely and said, "To what do I owe this pleasure Weasley? Shouldn't you be with your wife?" In reply, he offered out his hand and said with a small smile, "Would you give me the immense honour of a dance Professor?"

Minerva was taken back. She hadn't been asked to dance since- since Albus in the Yule Ball. "Whatever for Weasley?" He shrugged his shoulders flippantly, "I've gotten better since Hogwarts I swear. C'mon Professor. For Old Time's Sake."

* * *

 **Disclaimer: An idea stolen from Tumblr. But 119% sure that this happened. Review please?  
** **-A  
(Not a PLL fan) **


End file.
